


A perfect Christmas.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extended cast, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Kalex baby, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Kara never imagined happiness could feel like this. She never imagined to find her place in another planet, and much less to have her own family. But she has it, all thanks to Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	A perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Tea_and_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy some Christmas fluff.
> 
> And Happy Holidays!

The night was finally silent.

There were no emergencies the day before Christmas Eve and Supergirl was free to go home. The grocery bags in her arms were precariously balanced as she opened the door.

Every year they agreed not to go shopping at the last minute, and every year they forgot something crucial for dinner forcing them to make a stop anyway. Kara had sacrificed herself this year; better to do it then rather than waiting till actual Christmas Eve to do so. It was a good thing too because chaos was starting to reign and only her super strength prevented a jerk from taking the last kart.

“I’m home!” She announced before looking up.

Her greeting went unanswered. It was then that Kara shifted her attention from groceries to the mostly dark apartment. Finding her wife wasn’t hard with super-hearing, and after taking a couple steps further into their flat, Kara found her on the couch.

The T.V. light illuminated Alex’s form as she laid on her back; a protective hand on their baby’s back while both slept peacefully. The sound of cartoons barely disrupted their tranquility, and Kara stopped in her tracks at the scene.

The notion left her breathless a moment later.

_ She had a family. _

It felt like a hundred years had passed since she saw Krypton burn. An eternity since she crossed the universe in search of refuge. Back then she believed that her home was gone forever. She believed her family was lost with Krypton when Kal-El left her with the Danvers. And for years she had mourned for a world that no longer existed, and her heart ached for a place to call home.

Then, Alex opened her eyes to a new perspective.

Earth was a beautiful planet in desperate need of hope, and Kara was ready to help them  _ believe. _ National City adopted her as a hero, and she wore the cape with pride. But Alex? She embraced Kara with warm hazel eyes and usually chilly hands. She explained Earth with a mix of annoyance and awe that usually made Kara smile.

They found each other to create the strongest earthquake on their lives, but they held onto each other through it all; through the darkest parts of sorrow and the necessary secrets to fix themselves. They never let go after that, and they grew into  _ more, and more, and more. _

They grew closer beyond the labels, titles and impediments.

Things worked out just fine, and the smile couldn’t be contained. Not that Kara actually tried.

Instead, she moved to cover Alex and their little girl with a blanket. The TV and the Christmas lights painted the perfect image for the blonde to memorize. The tree decorated a corner of the room; shimmering ornaments completing the scene.

It was peaceful.

It was perfect.

In that moment Kara was allowed to simply  _ breathe _ . So she did; taking the moment in, basking in the warm feeling blooming into her chest as Alex sought her presence without waking up, and her daughter did the same with the tiniest of whimpers. 

Before hazel eyes could snap open in worry, Kara was already pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple, whispering reassurances as she took the baby girl from her wife’s arms. Her voice was enough to comfort Alex as she sank further into the warmth of the blanket.

“Hi!” She said to her daughter. “Look who’s here.”

A giggle made Kara smile even brighter, and perhaps it’s a good thing that Alex is asleep or she’d be blinded by it. But who can blame Kara for being happy?

All the fears the blonde had the first time she held her little girl were gone now. There was no way she’d ever hurt the most precious thing in her life. Not when Maya was so small; seemingly seeking Kara’s embrace whenever she was around.

Any thoughts of Christmas parties and guest were pushed aside along with the long list of chores still left to do. Surely their friends would understand. After all, everyone was in love with Maya. It was impossible to resist the charm of blue eyes or the giggles falling from a tiny mouth when Kara tickled her.

It was hard to believe the little girl in her arms was actually theirs.

A small hand wrapped around one of Kara’s fingers and the strongest being in the world was practically brought to her knees.

For a long time Kara believed scenes like this only belonged in moves, but there she was; with her daughter holding into her and her heart almost bursting with love.

Focused as she was on Maya, Kara missed the moment Alex woke up or the frown on her face when she saw the pile of groceries still on paper bags.

The annoyance was quick to fade away when she saw the way Kara held their daughter; unconditional love shining through as the alien stared with pure awe in her eyes.

“We did a great job, didn’t we?” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Without prompt, Kara joined Alex on the couch so they could share another minute fawning over their baby.

Having a family was something both of them needed. Finding each other was the beginning of the rest of their lives, but Maya was the final piece to complete the puzzle. After many years of complicated relationships with relatives, of falling apart with betrayals, they were finally healing, and Maya made everything feel  _ right _ .

“Now,” Alex said after minutes turned into hours. “Explain to me why our groceries are still where they shouldn’t?”

The stern edge on the agent’s voice made Kara wince, but the bite of the words was taken off by the soft kiss Alex placed on her cheek. It wasn’t hard to see what had kept Kara distracted, but there were things to do if they actually wanted to throw a party.

“You go do that while I feed her. Then we can bathe her together before going to bed.”

One of the many great things about being Supergirl was that she could use her powers whenever she wanted, and overusing them to finish putting groceries away was sure to earn her a scold from Alex. But not this time, not when they craved each other’s company.

“All done, ma’am.”

An eye-roll was Alex’s only response, but she turned the T.V. off with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

The next day was sure to be an adventure; one they didn’t have to think about straight away.

“Come on then, Supergirl.”

*****

Their apartment was filled with Christmas Carols and lively chatter as the superfriends made themselves comfortable while still smothering Maya with love. The tree was overflowing with presents; not a surprise considering that it was Maya’s first Christmas and no one could contain their excitement.

Hank and Eliza were in the kitchen helping to finish dinner since the parents were easily distracted time and time again. Winn and James were building a playpen that Lena brought with her; a gift but not exactly a Christmas one, or so she said.

Then there was Kate; nursing some apple cider in a corner. She was enchanted with the Danvers baby as the rest; and the insane amount of gifts she brought with her was an obvious testament of that, but she was a little awkward. It was then that Kara saw the resemblance she had with Bruce.

The first cry made everyone stop and all eyes went to the baby currently on Brainy’s arms. He seemed conflicted and started running calculations to discover what was causing Maya’s distress. Her diaper was clean. Alex fed her not even an hour prior. The noise didn’t seem to bother her at all, and even Brainy seemed lost.

Still, he tried to rock her and Nia tried to sing a soft lullaby, but none of that seemed to help. The walling continued even when Eliza left her spot in the kitchen to attend to her grandchild.

“Oh, darling...” Eliza cooed as Maya held into her new stuffed dragon. “I know, sweetie.”

What did she know? No one but Eliza could tell, and after another minute where the cries were reduced to teary eyes and soft whimpers, Eliza looked at the rest.

“She just wants to be held.”

“By one of her mothers,” Kara interceded gladly taking Maya from Eliza’s arms. “I got her.”

As soon as she did, the whimpers disappeared, and after a blown raspberry on Maya’s hand, the little girl was giggling again. It was a precious sound, and Kara couldn’t get enough of it. But blowing raspberries only on her daughter didn’t seem like enough for the girl as she shoved her stuffed dragon into her momma’s face.

Kara didn’t question the logic before doing the same for the plushie as she did with her daughter. A toothless smile being her reward before she placed the gentlest of kisses against her daughter’s cheek.

Then blue eyes met hazel as Alex crossed the room; auburn hair catching the light in just the right angle to make the fire in Kara’s heart grow. She had never felt so warmth as she did then; with her friends and family around her and the love of her life walking in her direction.

“Hi,” Kara greeted softly, still breathless by the sight of her wife.

“Hi yourself.”

Perhaps for the first time in their lives, they felt completely happy. There were many things out there trying to get in the way of their happiness, but everyone in that room was willing to give it all to protect them.

Maya was loved by so many that it made Kara choke with emotion after Alex kissed her. They had created the most beautiful little thing together. They found a family in crazy people, but they were the best kind.

“Schott! Don’t try to touch a batarang again or I will show you how sharp they actually are!”

Kate’s voice broke Kara’s bubble as she turned around to see the Gotham Guardian booping Winn in the nose with a very inoffensive plush batarang. Still, her glare was not a game and the poor guy took a couple of steps back.

“Did I mention that I like her?” Alex asked with a smirk of her own.

“I believe you might have...a thousand times.”

“Well, make that a thousand and one times because I like her.”

A moment later Alex wrapped her arms around Kara; being always careful of their daughter and placing a kiss against a rosy cheek for good measure. Her smile was radiant, and Kara was only grateful to play a part on Alex’s joy.

“You’re still my favorite,” the Director added once she was comfortable.

“I better, or you’d be on your way to Gotham.”

“I wouldn’t mind the company,” Kate chimed in as she offered her little gadget to their youngest member. “We both know she’d look great in a batsuit.”

“You want to steal my wife, Kane?” Kara teased, only a hint of a squint as a warning since her smile was to big to have much of an effect.

“Not at all, Zor-El. Just...I wouldn’t mind if you decided to visit, the three of you. After all, we know who’s the favorite aunt.”

“Yes, we do.” Lena interceded; not so playfully nudging Kate out of the way.

Their antics only made the blonde chuckle. Maya seemed amused too; holding into her stuffed dragon and the bag paraphernalia with equal fervor. She played no favorites apparently, at least until Eliza was into her vision line.

It was grandma time.

Kara only protested for a second but then Alex was kissing her softly again and there was no time to protest again. Not that the alien would do so when she could kiss her wife instead.

Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
